Antonym
by mayaoreo
Summary: America merupakan negara superpower. Dan England selalu berada dipihaknya. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini... Warning: sedikit menyinggung ideology America, OOC. beberapa hint USxIndoxUK


**Written for Writer's Challenge: Angst Festival**

* * *

_**Hetalia Fan Fiction**_

_**[Antonym]**_

_**Rate: T+**_

_**Genre: Angst/Action**_

_**Warning: OOC, sedikit menyinggung masalah ideology America, alur cepat**_

_**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya only!**_

* * *

Dalam semesta ini segala sesuatunya diciptakan berlawanan. Seperti misalnya gerak sentripetal dan sentrifugal. Keduanya saling bertolakbelakang. Bila gerak sentripetal mengarah pada pusat, maka gerak sentrifugal menjauhi pusat inti. Seperti halnya gerak dalam fisika, alam semesta juga sama.

Manusia merupakan makhluk yang unik dalam hal kepribadian mereka. Di dunia ini dikenal yang namanya baik dan jahat. Bijaksana dan licik. Rajin dan malas. Semua itu ada dalam diri manusia. Tak peduli apakah manusia itu baik atau religius sekalipun, pasti memiliki sifat yang berlawanan dari apa yang disebut baik dan religius. Hanya saja, dominan atau tidaknya sifat itu berbeda-beda pada setiap manusia.

Kita tak akan pernah tahu isi hati orang lain secara akurat, karena yang tahu hanya orang tersebut. Hati manusia sulit untuk dipahami secara keseluruhan, karena ia sendiri tidak stabil. Tergantung oleh faktor internal dan juga eksternal, yaitu lingkungannya. Pada umumnya, emosi atau bentuk tanggapan dari hati manusia terhadap lingkungan dapat kita baca. Tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang susah atau mungkin sengaja menyembunyikan emosinya sehingga sulit terbaca. Misalkan ia menyembunyikan emosi sebenarnya dengan senyum agar tak diketahui siapapun. Dan America adalah tipe yang seperti itu, terkadang menyembunyikan kesedihannya dalam senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Berbeda dengan England yang selalu bersikap spontan, yang sangat jelas bagi para _nation_, apa yang ia rasakan.

Dan jelas inilah yang mengganggu pikiran England selama kurang lebih seratus tahun belakangan ini. Seratus tahun? Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi itulah keuntungan terlahir sebagai sebuah negara. Umur tak terbatas-_immortal_ adalah salah satu konsekuensi terlahir sebagai negara. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, manusia tak mengetahui kalau negara yang selama ini mereka diami memiliki sebuah personifikasi yang hidup di sekitar mereka. Dan yang membuat England risau kali ini adalah sikap America yang seolah membentengi perasaannya sendiri.

_The New World Order._ Tatanan Dunia Baru.

Sebuah tujuan politik yang tak sengaja diucapkan America saat rapat G8 terakhir mereka di Perancis, berhasil membuat peserta rapat yang lainnya tertegun. Mereka semua tahu apa arti dari konsep kalimat itu. Dan mereka tak habis pikir mengenai rencana personifikasi negara pemegang hegemoni itu. Apakah America berniat memperkuat pengaruhnya ke seluruh Negara di dunia? Apakah keberadaan Jepang, China dan Russia dirasakannya benar-benar mengancamnya?

Dalam hati England mencelos. Ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap America yang entah kenapa seperti menarik diri dari para anggota G8 lainnya. Makin lama, England merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari America. Mungkin ini pengaruh pemikiran rakyat atau pemerintahannya yang sudah terdoktrin kuat oleh sekularisme, sehingga pikirannya juga terpengaruh. Kalau bisa dibilang, America yang sekarang sangat _aktif_ dalam hal berinteraksi dengan negara lain yang sedang bermasalah. Ia membantu Irak saat negara itu sedang bermasalah dengan pemimpinnya. Ia mendukung Korea Selatan dalam perang terbuka dengan Korea Utara. Ia _membantu_ Indonesia dalam membangun negaranya. Semata-mata hal itu dilakukannya untuk menyebarkan doktrin sekularismenya dan menjadikan America sebagai pusat dari tatanan dunia baru yang sedang ia bangun. Ia menciptakan negara boneka dan melakukan penjajahan secara tidak langsung terhadap Indonesia. Negara yang bisa menjadi ancaman bagi America jika negara itu menjadi negara maju.

Tingkah America tentu mengusik pihak yang _berlawanan_, Russia dan China. Kedua negara ini mulai merasakan ancaman dari negeri Paman Sam itu. Beberapa wilayah seperti Belarus dan Lithuania mulai memihak pada America, dan hal inilah yang menjadi pemicu retaknya hubungan diplomatik antara America dan Russia. Dengan kondisi politik dunia yang mulai kacau karena sikap America, Russia dan China mulai mencari sekutu untuk menghadapi tingkah America yang menjadi-jadi. Dan inilah yang membuat England dilema.

"_Aku tahu dia masih seperti adik bagimu, da. Tapi tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana dia mencampuri urusan Indonesia begitu intens, da?"_

Perkataan Russia saat kunjungan Perdana Menteri Russia ke Inggris dua hari lalu terus melekat di kepalanya. Ia tahu Russia benar, ia dapat melihat sendiri seperti apa mantan adiknya itu sekarang. Ia tahu itu tak boleh dibiarkan. Ia tahu seharusnya ia berpihak pada Russia dan menjadi sekutunya, bersama dengan beberapa Negara Eropa dan Negara Asia lainnya. Menghentikan ulah America yang sewaktu-waktu dapat menjatuhkan negara-negara Eropa termasuk dirinya. Seperti bom waktu, tinggal menunggu kapan ia akan meledak.

Dan sebagai orang yang pernah membesarkannya, ia tak bisa hanya diam saja. Jika America melakukan kesalahan, kali ini ialah yang harus meluruskannya sekalipun ia harus mengacungkan senjata pada mantan adiknya. Jika di dunia ini ada yang namanya perang, maka pastilah ada dua pihak atau lebih yang terlibat. Dua pihak yang berlawanan. Mempertaruhkan ideologi dan perasaan mereka. Demi memperbaiki_ sesuatu_ yang rusak.

Demi adiknya…

_Kau berbohong. Jelas-jelas kau melakukan ini agar America tak lagi membantu Indonesia. Karena kau ingin negara itu, bukan? Indonesia._

.

.

.

Negara itu dikenal sebagai negara _Superpower_. Ia adalah pemegang hegemoni dunia. Negara dengan kekuatan superior yang mampu menundukkan Uni Soviet dan menundukkan negara lain dengan kekuatan militer maupun politiknya. Tapi apa jadinya kalau negara-negara lain menggabungkan kekuatan dan melawannya? Bahkan jika negara yang sangat berharga baginya—yang ia cintai, juga mengarahkan senjata padanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak peduli jika negara-negara lain mengangkat senjata padanya, tapi England?

_Kenapa England?! Kenapa?! _

America menatap kosong pada tembok putih di depannya. Ia sudah menatap tembok putih di ruangan kerjanya kurang lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Personifikasi negara itu tahu kalau Russia dan China mulai bergerak lagi. Ia tahu kalau kedua negara komunis itu sedang mengumpulkan sekutu untuk menyerangnya di tengah pendapat para personifikasi negara yang tak senang dengan tindakannya.

America menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran kursi empuk yang ia duduki dan menghela nafas. Ia menutup mata birunya, membiarkan dirinya mengingat setiap kenangan yang ia lalui bersama mantan kakaknya itu. Dulu, England selalu tersenyum padanya. Ia selalu membawakan oleh-oleh jika ia mengunjungi America. Dulu England tak akan segan-segan menghukumnya jika ia berbuat nakal. England selalu berusaha mendidiknya agar menjadi negara yang maju dan mandiri. Dan ia sudah menjadi negara yang seperti England inginkan. Tapi kenapa sekarang England memusuhi dirinya? Apa yang salah dari tindakannya? Ia hanya membantu Indonesia dengan masalah ketatanegaraannya. Ia hanya membantu mereka yang sedang dalam masalah.

_Aku hanya membantu mereka layaknya seorang hero. Apa yang salah?!_

.

.

.

England menatap America. Tak ada kehangatan disana, yang ada hanyalah rasa dingin yang asing. America menatap England nanar dari tempat ia duduk. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah. Mata _cerulean blue_-nya menatap mata _emerald_ yang mengeras lima meter di depannya. Kenyataan bahwa England berbalik memusuhinya benar-benar pukulan keras baginya secara pribadi. Dan America tak bisa menutupi kondisi itu, baik fisik maupun batinnya sudah lelah.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, America berdiri. Ia menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada dinding bangunan di belakangnya. Bangunan-bangunan yang dulunya adalah gedung-gedung pencakar langit kini sudah hancur menjadi puing-puing karena serangan bom Russia. Menyebabkan ia tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, dan hanya bisa terduduk meredam kesakitan. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Lima meter di hadapannya, England berdiri dengan seragam militer lengkapnya.

"America… atas dasar apa kau _membantu _Indonesia?" suara England begitu berat dan dingin. Ia membuang tatapannya ke arah puing-puing bangunan yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku membantu Indonesia karena ia memang sedang kesusahan bukan?!" America mengerutkan alisnya. Ia terlihat lebih emosional karena pikirannya tak lagi sefokus beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Oh ya? Jangan kau kira dunia itu buta, America!" England meninggikan nada suaranya. "Semua juga tahu, sekalinya kau mencampuri urusan negara lain, kau pasti punya maksud terselubung di dalamnya. Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Indonesia sekarang!"

America menatap tak percaya pada England. Apa yang dikatakan England adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga America akan keluar dari mulut mantan _motherland_-nya. Dan lagi, Indonesia? Kenapa England begitu sensitif saat nama negara itu disebut? Apa yang spesial dari seorang Indonesia?

America menutup matanya erat. Ia tak bisa lagi berpikir dengan jernih. Sejak ia tahu England tak lagi memihak dirinya, ia sudah kehilangan fokusnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia cari? Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi asalkan ada England dipihaknya, ia merasa dirinya memiliki sebuah tujuan yang jelas. Karena tiap kali ia berbuat salah, England akan ada di sebelahnya untuk mengingatkannya. Dan sekarang, mantan _motherland_-nya itu pergi. Setelah menghembuskan nafas berat, ia membuka matanya lagi. Kali ini dengan sebuah ekspresi yang baru berkilat di mata birunya, kebencian.

"—apa kau tak percaya lagi padaku, England?" kali ini suaranya berubah kaku. "Kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku dulu sebelum bergabung dengan Russia? Dan kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan Indonesia, _huh_?" America bertanya dengan nada mencemooh. Ia menatap England, menantangnya.

"Jangan pernah—" England melangkah maju dengan emosi. Ia tak suka kalau Indonesia dikaitkan dengan dirinya. "—mengganggu Indonesia, _boy. _Dia—" England menggertakkan giginya kesal sambil menarik kerah baju America, membawanya semakin dekat padanya.

"_Milikmu?_ Heh? Apa? Sekalipun aku tak _membantu _Indonesia, aku yakin kau pasti yang akan campur tangan terhadap Indonesia!"

America tertawa pahit. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada apapun. Ditatapnya England yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Jarak antara mereka hanya 30 cm. Perlahan tanpa diketahui England, America mengeluarkan Beretta M9 dari balik belakang saku jaketnya.

"Kau tahu, England? Apa perbedaan antara kita?" America tersenyum sedih, "Kau adalah _motherland _yang baik, tapi kau tidak pernah menyaksikanku tumbuh besar. Kau selalu mengikuti peraturan, sedang aku sendirilah pembuat peraturan tersebut. Kau terlalu emosional, sedangkan aku bertindak berdasarkan keinginanku sendiri. Aku selalu mengira kau akan selalu ada di pihakku, tapi ternyata aku salah—"

Ia meletakkan moncong pistol itu di dada England. Tanpa peringatan apa-apa ia menarik pelatuknya. Dan sosok itu pun jatuh tersungkur. Mata England membelalak tak percaya America akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Di atasnya, America menatapnya dingin—sesuatu yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Aku hidup saat ini untuk diriku—negara America. Apapun yang menghalangi tujuanku, harus aku musnahkan. Sekalipun itu adalah kau, England."

_**End—**_

* * *

_**A/N:  
**_

_****_i come back from the death... kufufufufu~

cerita ini saya buat untuk story challange bersama teman-teman saya. and it so amazing! mengenali dan membaca tulisan orang-orang itu emang menarik! gaya bahasa itu memang sesuatu yang tak bisa ditemukan sama pada dua orang yang berbeda... (?)

and for the next challange is... romance. oh dear, why... -_-"


End file.
